B4 There was me and you
by munkebabe1221
Summary: What was Gabi's life like B4 there was me and you?
1. Trailer

B4 There was me and you

Trailer

**Bold Narration**

_Italics Action_

Normal Talking

**What was it like?**

Okay, I'm sorry.

**B4 there was me and you.**

_Shows Picture of Gabriella at age 10_

Let's Prank Call Even Tease, Gabi's crush

**Coming Soon to Fan fiction**

Friends Forever!

**We give you a look at the past.**

_Shows Dinosaurs_

**Not that far.**

_Shows Picture of Gabriella again at age 10._

**That's better.**

**Stay tuned in, and we will show you what Gabi's life was like before she moved to Albuquerque.**


	2. Sleepover Fun

High School Musical

Before there was me and you.

Chapter 1

Sleepovers

It was the summer that Gabriella turned ten. Her life had been changed ever since last May when her parents split up.

"Gabriella, what do you want to do?" asked her best friend, Monica

Gabriella just stared at the ground.

"At least jump rope with me."

Gabi kicked a rock.

"Gabi!" yelled Monica

Gabriella looked up.

"I'm sorry." She said "I just miss him."

"I know you miss him but your birthday's tomorrow, we start fifth grade in a week, you have to be excited about something!"

"I'm excited because lets face it, double digits is BIG, but school won't be the same knowing my dad won't be their to pick me up at the bus stop everyday after school."

"At least you have a dad. My dad left my mom after she had me when she was eighteen."

There is silence between the girls

"Monica!" yelled her mom "Come pack for Gabriella's sleepover tonight"

Gabriella was having a sleepover birthday party with her friends Monica, Belle, Lindsey, Fae, Ashley, Olivia, and Emily.

"I have to go pack." Said Monica "I'll see you later."

"Okay. I'm sorry." Said Gabi

"That's okay." Said Monica walking away

Seven girls were sitting on Gabriella's porch, waiting for their friend, Fae. She was late to everything.

"Did she say she was coming?" asked Ashley

"She always comes, but she's just late." Said Olivia

Just then, a blue minivan pulled up and out came a group of five kids. Fae is one of five and was usually late because her family was so busy. Fae was the oldest of all five. There was Fae age 10, Rielee age 4, Mike almost age 3, Danny age 1 and a half, and Lily age 3 months, Fae being the only one 'potty trained.'

"Happy Birthday Gabi." Fae greeted her.

"Thanks."

"Mommy Potty!" screamed Mike

"Honey, I have to talk to Gabriella's mommy, I'll change you before we leave."

"Fine." He said

"Bye Mom." Said Fae

"Honey, I'm not leaving just this minute. I have to talk to Gabriella's mom and change the kids."

"All of them?"

"Well, I'm going to try to get Rielee to use the potty."

"NO!" Rielee screamed.

"Gabriella, what are we going to do first?" asked Olivia.

"Let's prank call Evan Tease, Gabi's crush." Suggested Monica

No!" screamed Gabi

"Come on Gabi, he totally likes you." Said Lindsey

"You really think so?" asked Gabi, blushing, as they started walking up to her house.

"Totally." Said Fae

"But if we call him, we aren't pranking." Said Gabi

"I know, we'll ask him out for you." Emily said

"Okay then, how about we call Jared Henson, your crush Em." Said Gabi

"No!"

"See now you know how I feel."

The girls went in the house

"Gabriella, what kind of pizza do you girls want?"

The room turned into an uproar of different kinds of pizza.

"Quiet!!" yelled Ms. Montez.

"I want pepperoni." Said Gabi

"Okay Monica, what do you want?" asked Gabi

"Pepperoni."

"Okay is pepperoni good with all of you?"

"Yeah." Said the girls

"Okay mom, can you order the pizzas and we can go down stairs in my room?"

"Sure." Said Ms. Montez

"Thanks."

The girls went down stairs to Gabriella's room.

"What do you want to do?" asked Gabi.

"Makeovers!" suggested Ashley, taking out bags of make up and a hair straighter and curler

"Yeah!" agreed the girls.

**Keep Reading. Next Chapter is Make – up Chaos.**


	3. Thanks!

Thank You Guys So much for supporting my fan fiction stories. I will be discontinuing the stories on this account. Don't cry!  I made a new account and will have lots of new stories, starting with my first one, Our Happy Ending. Thanks so much for your support. My new account is Jacobylady46

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**munkEbabe1221**


End file.
